The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and transporting material mixed in internal mixers that are used for processing rubber mixtures.
The term internal mixers as used in the context of this application means such mixers that operate in batches and that have a processing chamber for receiving the material that is to be mixed and rotors that rotate within the chamber and effect the kneading and mixing process, such mixers also having a closure means, generally called a closure saddle, that is disposed at the bottom of the processing chamber and that can close off the discharge opening for the mixed material and for emptying of the processing chamber can be pivoted downwardly about a horizontal axis.
With such mixers, especially where two mixers of this type are disposed one above the other, the overall height of the arrangement is considerable. This is particularly true if rolling or calendering devices, extruders, etc. are disposed immediately after the mixer. Furthermore, since the mixed material free falls from the mixer, the danger exists that mixed material can spring or escape to the side and is often added to other batches. This results in discrepancies in mixture quality.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the drawbacks of the heretofore known arrangements, or at least to significantly reduce the consequences of such drawbacks. In particular, the height of fall is to be reduced and hence the overall height should be reduced. Furthermore, the inventive apparatus is intended to ensure that the mixed material can be transported away with practically no losses and can be supplied in a correct condition for further processing of the rubber mixture.